(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bulbholder assemblies.
(2) Prior Art
Conventional bulbholders, such as those used to illuminate instrument clusters or other installations comprise a bulbholder which is adapted to be mounted in a hole in a rear wall of the instrument cluster, usually by one or more pairs of mounting lugs which project radially outwardly from the holder. The bulbholder is inserted into the hole from the rear of the instrument cluster so that the bulb will illuminate the front surface of the wall, and is secured in position by rotating the bulbholder to bring the mounting lugs into engagement with the wall. A light transmitting filter of suitable color is mounted on the front surface of the rear wall of the cluster over the bulb to provide illumination of a required color.
In order to change a faulty or used bulb in such installations, it is always necessary to gain access to the rear of the wall in which the bulbholder is mounted and to remove the complete assembly from the wall. In many installations, it is desirable that the bulb be capable of being replaced both from the front and rear of the installations. Thus, in motor vehicle instrument clusters it is desirable that the bulbholder should be removable from the front of the cluster, so that after installation in the vehicle, used bulbs can be replaced during routine maintenance of the vehicle. However, it is also desirable that the bulb should be accessible from the rear of the cluster, so that faulty bulbs can be replaced during testing of the instrument cluster prior to the installation in the motor vehicle.